336th Stormtrooper Platoon
frame|centre|Justice through power, New Order through justice Background The time had come. Field Marshall Fyor Daal had enough of the 225th. For him, it had always been a waiste of resources to reallocate the Company on Tatooine, while its personnel could have been reallocated in another Company, with more profitable uses. Finally he got the chance to free himself from the 225th, and especially from its CO, Captain Mors, whom had been a thorn in Daal’s side eversince. Despite the latest successful operations the Company carried out, Daal decided it was time for a change, having seen the opportunity to redesign things as he thought they should have been, seeing also as the personnel numbers were not allowing to fully carry on a Company duties. Faith seemed to be working according to the Marshall intentions, as the shuttle from Carida that carried Captain Mors and Lieutenant Darkwave, was shot down under mysterious circumstances while Daal was preparing the papers for their discharges. He therefore declared the two officers “Missing In Action” and disbanded the 225th. As for the former 225th, the Company personnel was incorporated in the 520th, Daal’s Company. Just two weeks later, an official communication from Imperial High Command announced a new changing in the Arkanis Sector Chain of Command. Major Thrawn, now a Grand Admiral, was given command over the Corellian, Doldur and Arkanis Sectors and redesigned their Chains of Command. In the Arkanis Sector, Moff Julstan was demoted to Field Marshall and reassigned to the Corellian Sector, leaving Field Marshall Daal as the highest authority in the Sector. The 520th Company was disbanded and a new one, the 384th, was assigned to the Sector under the command of Captain Athan. Of the new Platoons forming the new Company, the 336th was composed exclusively of former 225th personnel and was given more extra-planetary jurisdiction allowing more flexibility in its deployments. It was also supposed to work in more strict contact with the Imperial Intelligence, and especially with the 22nd Division wich was already stationed in the Arkanis Sector. As for the planetary activities, they remained pretty much the same of the former 225th Stormtrooper Company. After the defection of the 336th Commanding Officer Sava Stary, the unit was transfered into the hands of war veteran Cyrus Clynn. With the Alliance defeated at the Battle of Hoth, several of the outer rim planets were now considered as non vital, and the Empire moved most of it's troops out. The 384th Company was affected by this, and with it came the 336th. The whole company was moved to the Corellian sector to keep a closer look out on the core. The 336th was assigned to watch over Talus, and were moved into their new base named Fort Motti. While the rest of the platoon would keep an eye on Talus, the 336th's special ops unit would continue with their missions which sent them all around the galaxy Command Structure Overall command was in the hands of the highest authority in the sector. Moff Fliry Vorru is currently the head of the Corellian sector. The Moff is in charge of all the units within the Corellian sector and have rights to control them as he please. He works close with Imperial high command, aswell as the COs of the different Companies and Platoons within his sector Corellian Sector High-Commander • Grand Admiral Thrawn Corellian Sector Command • Moff Fliry Vorru • Rear Admiral Cordens Stormtrooper Corp Command • General Stormrider • Major Ithnam • Major Cavi • Commander Devin • Commander Vaal • Commander Surik • Commander Kynnovan • Commander Corandel 384th Stormtrooper Company Command • Captain Athan (CO) • Lieutenant Flynn (XO) 336th Stormtrooper Platoon CO Staff • Lieutenant Clynn (CO) • 2nd Lieutenant Matiren (XO) 336th NCO Staff • Sergeant Longbow (Squad Aurek) • Sergeant Cloudstriker (Squad Besh) • Sergeant Ivy (Squad Cresh) Category:Organisations